Portable imaging devices such as a mobile phone or a digital camera have been widely used today. Such devices have a camera with a lens structure to focus an image. In addition, such a device may be subject to some amount of unwanted shaking when being used to take a picture. An example of such shaking is the shaking of a user's hand. Therefore, it is desired to have a lens driving apparatus as well as a lens shifting mechanism that is capable of performing auto-focusing and anti-shaking functions, and achieving size reduction, cost reduction, fast response and stable actuation with a simple structure, and desired to have an image capturing apparatus equipped with such a lens shifting mechanism.